"Take Back The Night" by Justin Timberlake
"Take Back The Night" is a song by American singer Justin Timberlake released in mid-2013. It was apart of his album The 20/20 Experience – 2 of 2 which is the sequel to his album The 20/20 Experience released earlier that year. This song has received really positive reviews from critics. Lyrics Yeah, uh, feels good, don't it? Listen, uh Yeah, this was your city You did it all and more, broke every law except for one, babe Attraction, are you ready? I know you feel it, pull you nearer 'til you feel it again, oh I wanna do something right But we can do something better Ain’t no time like tonight And we ain’t trying to save it ’til later Stay out here living the life Nobody cares who we are tomorrow And you got that lil’ something I like A little something I’ve been wanting to borrow Tonight the night’s, come on surrender I won’t lead your love astray, astray, yeah Your love’s a weapon Give your body some direction That’s my aim, then we could Take back the night Come on, use me up until there’s nothing left Take back the night Dizzy, spinning, sweating, you can’t catch your breath Take back the night Ooh, don’t know when the sun is rising next Take back the night So if the feeling’s right, raise your glass and let’s Take back the night, take back the night They gon’ try to shut us down, I’ll be damned if we gon’ let them Take back the night, take back the night You know you gon’ mess around and find out there ain’t no one better Take back the night, oh Yeah Rare, there’s not too many No one but you and crowded rooms, we can do anything (yeah) Attraction can drive you crazy The way you move, you go crazy, that’s incentive for me I wanna do something right But we can do something better Ain’t no time like tonight And we ain’t trying to save it ’til later Stay out here living the life Nobody cares who we are tomorrow And you got that lil’ something I like A little something I’ve been wanting to borrow Tonight the night’s, come on surrender I won’t lead your love astray, astray, yeah Your love’s a weapon Give your body some direction That’s my aim, then we could Take back the night Come on, use me up until there’s nothing left Take back the night Dizzy, spinning, sweating, you can’t catch your breath Take back the night Ooh, don’t know when the sun is rising next Take back the night So if the feeling’s right, raise your glass and let’s Justin Timberlake Take back the night, take back the night They gon’ try to shut us down, I’ll be damned if we gon’ let them Take back the night, take back the night You know you gon’ mess around and find out there ain’t no one better Break it, break it down now Break it, break it down now Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo Yeah, yeah, oh, uh (And the horns say, alright) (And the horns say, alright) (Uh, ooh, and the horns say, alright) (And the horns say) (Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo) Take it over Yeah, yeah Y’all ready to have a good time out there, ladies and gentlemen? Ladies and gentlemen, JT Let your hair down, baby Take back the night, take back the night Take back the night Ooh, don’t know when the sun is rising next Take back the night So if the feeling’s right, then raise your glass and let’s Justin Timberlake Take back the night, take back the night They gon’ try to shut us down, I’ll be damned if we gon’ let them Take back the night, take back the night You know you gon’ mess around and find out there ain’t no one better Justin Timberlake and (Middle 8) (And the horns say) alright (And the horns say) uh (And the horns say) feels good to me (And the horns say) alright, ooh Take it over Why It Rocks #The beat of this song is so awesome and club-like, it sounds similar to what would be the Nightmare Night Club from The Powerpuff Girls. (Classic, not the godawful reboot!) #Amazing film clip that has Justin Timberlake and some kid dancing through a city. #This could more than likely be Justin Timberlake's best song. #This song was just as excellent when Justin Timberlake went and performed it onstage. #The horns near the end sound really good. #The lyrics are just rockin'. #There’s even a Minecraft version of this song. #With this song, Justin Timberlake takes the ultimate step. Category:2010s Category:Justin Timberlake Songs Category:Disco Category:Rhythm and blues